once again
by Shionna Akasuna
Summary: Hinata mempertanyakan kembali keputusan yang diambilnya lima tahun lalu, sedangkan Sasuke berusaha melupakan masa lalunya yang ternyata berhubungan dengan Hinata/"apa artinya pernikahan kita bagimu? ! !" /Complete /rate M for reason/DLDR!
1. chapter 1

"once again.."

 **Disclaimer :** Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Sasuke. U X Hinata. H

 **Warning! :** AU, OOC, typo, bad story, miss typo ect.

Rate :T- M

.

.

.

 **Sasuke pov :**

" _tadaima.."_

Aku membuka pintu rumah, dan tepat di sambut oleh Tayuya di depan, tak ku dapati dia berada di dalam

"nyonya belum pulang tuan.."

Ah, aku hanya tersenyum tipis seolah paham dengan apa yang aku maksudkan sebelumnya. aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke dapur membuat minuman kesukaan istriku, berharap istriku segera pulang dan setidaknya memaafkan kesalahanku

 ** _Cklek.._**

 _Onyx_ -ku melebar, langsung saja aku menuju pintu depan sebelum hal itu dilakukan oleh Tayuya

"aku buatkan minuman untukmu Hime.."

Hinata hanya melirik sekilas, kemudian pergi menuju kamar mengacuhkan keberadaanku. Ya seperti inilah yang aku dapati dari wanita yang paling aku cintai. Aku mengehela nafas.. sampai kapan kau akan memperlakukanku seperti ini Hime?

.

.

 **Hinata pov :**

Aku lelah.. pulang ke rumah tujuanku hanya untuk istirahat semata. Tidak lebih dari itu.. aku mengaggap bahwa rumah ini tidak lagi menjadi "tempat untuk berpulang". Aku cukup jenuh dengan segala rutinitasku yang ada. Rasanya seolah aku ingin pergi dari rumah ini.. lima tahun lalu saat Sasuke melamarku menjadi istrinya dan membuatku menjadi seorang Uchiha sekarang. Sasuke melamarku jauh dari kata romantis, karena dia memang bukan tipikal lak-laki seperti itu. saat aku pulang bekerja dia langsung melamarku dan menyodorkan sebuah cincin yang mengikatku sekarang ini. Sasuke memberiku kejutan saat menunjukan rumah kami sekarang ini.

Ah.. adakah saat-saat bahagia itu seperti ini untuk sekarang?

Sasuke-kun aku lelah. Entah mengapa hidup selama lima tahun denganya membuatku hampir menyerah dengan keadaan kami yang sekarang ini. Apakah keputusanku dulu saat menerimanya sebagai suami adalah kesalahan?

Aku menangis di kamar dalam diam.. menyadari betapa bodohnya diriku ini tidak memikirkan keputusan secara matang.

 **Sasuke pov :**

" _hime aku ingin kau menjadi seorang Uchiha"_

Dia termenung lama, yah saat-saat aku melamarnya dulu. aku mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan sedang, kulihat Hinata diam dan hanya memandang ke arah jendela mobil. Tidak sedikitpun kami berbicara, kami seolah menjadi orang asing sekarang ini. Hari ini kami pergi ke rumah kaa-san. Aku meminta Hinata untuk ikut serta dalam acara keluarga Uchiha, ya aku telah _meng-uchihakan_ Hinata sekarang ini.

"Hime aku ingin berbicara mengenai-"

"Sasuke-kun.. jangan bahas itu dulu ya"

Yah tiap kali aku ingin membicarakan permasalahan kami hanya kata-kata itulah yang keluar dari bibirnya. Aku bingung harus berbuat bagaimana untuk sekarang ini. Hime aku merindukanmu, aku merindukan kita yang dulu.. sangat. Aku ingin memelukmu dan berkata aku disini Hime.. aku ada disini untukmu. Tapi di matanya aku salah, di matanya aku hanya laki-laki asing yang telah menyakiti hatinya.

" _Sasuke-kun aku tidur di ruang tamu sajah yah? Inikan rumahmu"_

" _tapi kenapa mendadak sekarang Hime? Aku tau aku-"_

" _Sasuke-kun please.. aku hanya butuh itu untuk sekarang"_

Kalau sudah begini aku tidak bisa membantah permintaan istriku, lima bulan sudah aku dengan Hinata pisah kamar. Aku ingin memperbaikinya Hinata, aku menginginkan kita yang dulu..

" _ara.._ Hinata-chan.. Sasuke-kun akhirnya kalian datang"

Kaa-san menyambut seperti biasa dengan ramah, dan drama rumah tangga kami yang terlihat _baik-baik saja_ dimulai.

"bagaimana kabarmu Sasuke-kun"

"aku sehat tou-san"

"ayo masuk"

Di dalam sudah ada aniki, Izumi-san dan juga si kecil Daiki. Kami datang ke rumah tou-san untuk merayakan ulang tahun keponakanku yang sekarang berumur tiga tahun.

Hinata pergi ke dapur membantu kaa-san. Sementara aku bergabung dengan kakaku Itachi dan juga Izumi

"Sasuke-kun, mau bermain _soghi?_ "

"baik tou-san"

Aku menghampiri tou-san di beranda belakang rumah.

"Hinata-chan.. tolong berikan minum untuk Sasuke-kun dan tou-san yah"

"baik kaa-san"

Aku melihat istriku yang menuju beranda rumah mengantarkan nampan berisi kopi

"Hinata-chan kau datang di waktu yang tepat, ayo bergabung dengan kami"

"eh..?"

Sadar tidak ada kursi lagi, Hinataku nampak bingung

"tidak usah bingung begitu, duduklah di pangkuan Sasuke, kaliankan suami-istri"

Yes! Akhirnya hime duduk di pangkuanku, tidak sia-sia aku mengiyakan ajakan tou-san bermain soghi. Hinata nampak tegang, berada dalam pangkuanku. Aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang _bergairah_ saat kulit istriku menyentuh kulitku. Ah, hime.. betapa aku merindukan saat-saat kedekatan kita seperti sekarang ini.

 **Hinata pov :**

Sasuke-kun.. aku tidak tau harus bersikap bagaimana denganmu. Terlintas di fikiranku untuk kita menghentikan semua ini.. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kita masih bisa berada dalam ikatan pernikahan. Aku selalu merasa frustasi tiap kali memikirkan dirimu, memikirkan kita, dan pernikahan macam apa yang telah kita jalankan saat ini.

Aku mengguyur tubuhku dengan shower di kamar mandi. Usai _drama_ pertemuan keluarga aku terdiam. Ah sebaiknya bagaimana sekarang ini?

Aku terududuk, air mataku kembali mengalir.. untuk yang kesekian kalinya aku mempertanyakan keputusan yang telah aku ambil.

Aku mengambil handuk dan mengeringkan badanku. Malam ini aku hanya ingin beristirahat, begitu saja..

"hime.."

Aku tidak mempedulikan panggilanya. Sasuke-kun _please.._ aku lelah

"hime kau di dalam?"

"hime aku masuk yah.."

Sasuke sudah berdiri di hadapanku sekarang ini.

"hime aku bicara"

"Sasuke-kun aku lelah.."

Aku berdiri dan hendak meninggalkanya

"tunggu!"

Aku menoleh

"aku yang akan tidur di kamar lain hime.. _oyasumi_ "

Begini lebih baik Sasuke-kun.. kehadiranmu hanya mengingatkanku pada luka semata, sekaligus mengingatkanku pada kebersamaan kita saat bercinta disini. S _hit!_ Lagi dan lagi. Kau selalu berhasil masuk dalam fikiranku, dan mengusik ketenanganku. Bahkan saat kau tidak ada, kau membuatku benci sekaligus merindukanya.

 **Sasuke pov :**

" _kau ada masalah dengan istrimu Sasuke-kun?"_

" _tou-san sudah mengetahuinya Sasuke.. permasalahanmu dengan istrimu"_

 _Pertanyaan yang menjadi pernyataan yang dikatakan tou-san langsung menohok hatiku. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi hal tersebut, ah tou-san. Sepertinya aku memang tidak bisa membohongi keadaanku dengan Hinata sekarang_

" _apa kaa-san mengetahuinya juga tou-san?"_

" _iie.. tou-san belum memberitahukanya pada kaa-sanmu"_

 _Tou-san memalingkan wajah tuanya kearah langit. Kami masih bermain soghi, setidaknya aku masih bisa bernafas lega sekarang_

" _tou-san.."_

" _hmm?"_

" _apa yang harus aku lakukan agar aku dengan Hinata bisa berbaikan?"_

Percakapanku dengan tou-san masih terngiang jelas di kepalaku. Masih terus berputar-berputar.. sampai aku seolah tidak bisa menjernihkan kepalaku. Apa ini tandanya aku harus menemui psikolog sekarang..

Tolong beri aku kesempatan Hinata.. aku ingin memperbaikinya aku ingin kita seperti dulu lagi..

 **Hinata pov :**

Aku, Sakura dan Ino duduk di salah satu caffe tempat kami biasa berkumpul. Ino dan Sakura adalah sahabatku sejak kami masih remaja. Kami mempunyai kisah cinta yang unik dan berbeda, misalnya saja Ino. Kekasih Ino adalah Sai, mereka bertemu secara tidak sengaja saat ada pameran lukisan. Kebetulan Ino saat itu menjadi kolektor muda, dan Sai adalah salah satu seniman yang berbakat. Kedekatan mereka terjalin sejak pertama bertemu dan kontrak kerja secara berlangsung, tidak di sangka Sai melukis Ino dengan objek utamanya dengan latar belakang yang indah. Mereka sempat _lost contact_ karena Sai harus pergi ke Italia untuk acara pameranya waktu itu. tetapi Sai kembali ke Jepang menemui Ino dan sampai akhirnya melamarnya. Sekarang mereka telah menikah..

Lain dengan Sakura dan kekasihnya Naruto sekarang.. bisa di bilang Sakura dan Naruto itu seperti telah terhubung dengan takdir sejak lahir. Bagaimana tidak?

Sakura dan Naruto sejak kecil mereka bermain bersama, orang tua mereka bahkan saling berteman. Tetapi Sakura pernah mempunyai pacar sebelum Naruto, Akasuna Sasori si pria tampan dengan julukan _baby face_ dan terkenal di sekolah kami dulu. Sakura dikhianati oleh Sasori dan akhirnya Sakura menyadari bahwa Narutolah yang selalu ada di sisinya. Saat Naruto akan meninggalkan Jepang dan pergi kuliah d luar negeri Sakura menyatakan perasaanya dan berjanji akan menunggu Naruto pulang kembali. Dan ternyata mereka berdua menepati janjinya, saat bertemu kembali di bandara Sakura menangis terharu melihat kekasihnya kembali pulang. Dari kami bertiga cuman Sakuralah yang berhubungan dengan kekasihnya sedari kecil, Sakura dan Naruto bertunangan dan hubungan mereka berjalan lancar meski sebelumnya mereka _LDR.._

Ah ya aku belum menceritakan awal perjumpaanku dengan Sasuke..

"wah benarkah itu Ino?! Aku tidak menyangka akan secepat ini.. tapi _omaedetou_! Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi seorang ibu!"

" _arigatou forehead_.. aku tidak menyangka anak Sai ada di perutku sekarang ini!"

"nee Hinata-chan.. kau melihat apa?"

"Hinata?"

"eh? Ah iya apa yang kau bilang tadi Ino?"

"kau melamun Hinata sayang.."

Sakura mengusap bahuku

"aku.. aku hamil Hinata! Aku akan menjadi seorang ibu!"

"waah.. _souka_.. selamat yah Ino akhirnya kau akan mempunyai bayi juga"

"kau kapan menyusul Sakura?"

"aku pasti segera menyusul ko! Cuman aku dan Naruto tidak ingin buru-buru saja memiliki anak .. yah meskipun orang tua kami sudah menanyakan hal itu terus sih.. tapi aku masih harus menyelesaikan kuliah S2-ku dulu baru setelah itu kami akan mempunyai bayi"

"ah _gomen_ Ino-chan Sakura-chan aku ke toilet dulu yah"

Aku membenarkan pakaianku di kamar mandi sambil memoleskan lipstick dan merapikan tataan make upku. Ah Hinata.. apa yang telah kau fikirkan? Rasanya akan sangat tidak adil jika aku menampilkan wajah yang muram di hadapan mereka berdua. Tegar Hinata.. tegarlah

Aku menghampiri mereka berdua sambil menyunggingkan senyumku, dan tidak lupa nanti aku akan membelikan hadiah atas kehamilan Ino.

 **Sasuke pov :**

Awal pertemuanku dengan Hinata tidak terduga. Saat itu aku pergi ke kantor untuk menggantikan tou-san sementara nii-san mengurus perusahaan di daerah Kiri. Aku hadir untuk menggantikan tou-san sementara waktu saat aku libur dari kerjaanku, dan saat itu aku buru-buru dan memasuki lift, tanpa di duga aku bertemu dengan Hinata.

" _gomen.._ "

Hinata tidak sengaja tersandung dan aku menangkapnya

" _no problem_.."

Kesan pertama yang muncul, dia cantik. Aku merasa seolah ini halusinasi yang di paksakan untuk menjadi nyata, wanita ini mirip dengan dia yang aku rindukan. Dan entah mengapa aku merasa _de javu_ denganya. Aku merasa wanita ini adalah dia.. namun saat aku menampar wajahku di toilet ini bukan mimpi. Mungkinkah gadis itu..? tapi tidak mungkin sungguh tidak mungkin.

Aku berfikir ini hanya kebetulan semata.. kebetulan bahwa dia mirip denganya, kebetulan dia memiliki senyuman yang manis denganya. Dan hatiku tergerak untuk mengenalnya setelah sekian lama pintu hatiku tertutup.

 **Hinata pov :**

Tou-san menjodohkanku dengan putera dari teman karibnya. Tou-san bilang setidaknya aku harus menemuinya terlebih dahulu saat itu. aku tidak begitu skeptis yang menganggap bahwa perjodohan itu terkesan kolot dan sangat zaman purbakala. Sebagai anak yang baik, aku meng-iyakan permintaan tou-san. Maka disitulah aku berkenalan dengan calon tunanganku yang kini menjadi suamiku.

Tou-san, dan kaa-san berpakaian formal hari ini. Bahkan kaa-san memintaku untuk memakai kimono. Akupun menurutinya, lalu pergi ke sebuah restoran yang sudah di reservasi sebelumnya. Wajah kaa-san nampak senang, yah mungkin dengan jalan perjodohan inilah beliau bisa segera menimang cucu. Sudah lama baik kaa-san dan tou-san mendambakan kehadiran bayi di keluarga kami.

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar keinginan orang tuaku. Dan demi membahagiakan mereka berdua aku menuruti keinginan mereka. Aku hanya berharap semoga seseorang yang di jodohkan denganku adalah pria yang baik dan menyayangiku. Hanya itu saja.. dan sesederhana itu.

"Hiashi-san"

" _ara_ Fugaku-san!"

Bola mataku membulat, pria inikan..

"sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, ayo silakan duduk"

"Hikari-chan.. puterimu sangat cantik"

"Hinata.. jangan diam saja. Ayo perkenalkan dirumu"

"ba-baik kaa-san"

Kebiasaan bila aku sedang canggung. Aku akan gagap!. Aku memperkenalkan diri pada kenalan tou-san keluarga Uchiha. Terutama pada putera teman tou-san yang tidak lain..

"Uchiha Sasuke"

Baiklah ini adalah acara keluarga dan kami terkesan begitu formal. Sangat..

"Sasuke-kun, ajaklah Hinata-chan untuk berjalan-jalan"

"hn.."

"dasar kau ini memalukan kaa-san. Jangan malu-malu begitu pada calon tunanganmu"

"Hyuga-san.. ayo kita berkeliling sebentar"

"baiklah"

.

.

 **Sasuke pov :**

"jadi kau sudah memiliki seorang kekasih _dobe?"_

"Hn.."

"jadi siapa kekasihmu eh? Tumben sekali kau menjalin hubungan yang serius dengan seorang wanita semenjak-"

"aku di jodohkan dengan tou-sanku"

"uhuk..uhuk.."

Naruto- _dobe_ teman akrabku tersedak, kami sedang berada di restoran sekarang. Di tengah hari liburku, jarang-jarang aku bisa bertemu denganya sekarang

" _hountoni?_ Jangan bilang karena kau tidak laku _teme_ jadi kau mau saja di jodohkan dengan tou-sanmu"

Yah bisa kudapat ekspresi wajahnya yang sedikit terkejut, mendengar aku di jodohkan oleh ayahku sendiri.

"dia wanita yang cantik dan menarik.. aku jatuh cinta denganya"

Terdengar klise memang, yah begitulah kenyataan.

"coba ku lihat foto kekasihmu!"

"tidak mau.. nanti kau akan jatuh cinta kepadanya"

Sergahku

"ne _teme_.. kau lupa ya aku sudah mempunyai Sakura-chan? Mana mungkin aku akan jatuh cinta pada kekasihmu itu.. apa lagi kau di jodohkan oleh keluargamu"

"ya terserah kau saja _dobe_.. kau akan melihatnya nanti'

Aku menjawab sekenanya, dan kami melanjutkan makan siang. Aku dan Naruto berteman akrab sewaktu kecil. Bisa di bilang kami adalah rival bila di kelas, rumah kami memang berjauhan. Dari taman kanak-kanak hingga SMA kami sekelas, jadi tidak heran aku sudah mengetahui bagaimana watak temanku yang satu in. Naruto memiliki teman masa kecil yang menjadi istrinya sekarang, Haruno Sakura.

Bisa di bilang dalam soal percintaan Naruto lebih beruntung dari pada aku. Bagaimana tidak? Saat kecil mereka selalu bersama, tidak di sangka akhirnya mereka berdua menikah juga.

Meskipun begitu.. pertemuanku dengan Hinata adalah yang paling indah. Sungguh..

Aku tidak menyangka bahwa gadis yang ada di lift itu.. adalah calon jodohku sendiri. aku tersenyum mengingat awal pertemuanku dengan Hinata. Dan tidak disangka _kami-sama_ sangat baik mempertemukanku dengan Hinata dalam pertemuan keluarga.

Aku menyempatkan diri mampir ke toko bunga. Semoga dengan kejutan ini kau akan suka Hime.. setidaknya sebelum aku pergi meninggalkanmu selama sebulan di pelayaran. Aku bekerja di kapal pesiar sebagai nakhoda kapal yang mengarungi lautan.

Lucu memang, lautan yang begitu luas bisa aku taklukan dengan mudah. Kecuali bahtera rumah tanggaku sendiri dengan istriku. Semoga hubungan kita bisa membaik ke depanya.

Aku mempercepat laju mobilku demi menunggu kedatangan istriku tercinta. Niatnya aku ingin membuat dia kejutan kecil, semoga Hinata menyukainya. Ku parkirkan mobilku di bagasi dan melihat mobil Hinata sudah terpakir rapih disanah. Arloji di pergelangan tanganku menunjukan pukul 22.30 malam, yah aku terlambat sekarang.

Aku mengintip istriku di balik pintu kamar kami, dan tidak ku dapati Hinata disanah..

"nyonya sebenarnya tidak pernah tidur di dalam tuan.."

Mataku melebar mendengar penuturan Tayuya

"nyonya selalu tidur di kamar Ryu.."

Kali ini apa yang diucapkan Tayuya mampu membuatku bergetar hebat..

Hinata ternyata tidur di kamar anak kami...

 **Hinata pov :**

"Sasuke-kun!"

Teriaku saat itu dan langsung menghampiri suamiku di ranjang pagi-pagi buta dan aku menciumnya dengan teramat manja

"Hn.."

Seperti biasa, responya hanya berupa kata-kata andalanya yang keluar 'Hn' seperti tidak ada kata lain saja yang keluar dari bibir dinginya itu

"ne, Sasuke-kun! Ayo bangun! Kau tidak ingin mendengar kabar bahagia hari ini?"

"nanti saja Hime, aku masih ngantuk"

"hah.. kau ini sudah seperti orang yang sudah tua saja, pada hal sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi seorang papah.."

" _nani?"_

Aku menunjukan _test pack_ padanya dengan hasil positif, seketika wajahnya berubah menjadi orang yang benar-benar sadar

"i-ini.. benar Hinata? Kau.."

"uhm!"

Aku mengangguk antusias

"Hime!"

Sasuke-kun langsung bangkit dan memeluku erat-erat, kemudian menciumku dengan sadis. Bisa aku rasakan matanya berkaca-kaca. Ya saat itu kami bahagia... kami akan menjadi orang tua. Dan aku akan menjadi seorang ibu!

Aku umumkan berita kehamilanku kepada dua sahabatku Ino dan Sakura. Tidak lupa keluarga, ucapan selamatpun mengalir. Akhirnya keluarga kecil kami akan di warnai tangisan bayi!

Sejak mengetahui aku hamil Sasuke sangat _operprotective_ padaku. Dia sangat menyayangiku dan calon anak kami, Sasuke bahkan memeluku dengan sangat erat ketika dia mengetahui anak yang aku kandung berjenis kelamin laki-laki.

Aku merasakan perasaan yang sangat luar bisa menjadi seorang ibu. Sasuke-kun memberi nama anak kami Uchiha Hikaryu.. saat pertama kali Sasuke merasakan Ryu menendang perutku.

Saat itu bahagia. Aku akan menjadi seorang ibu.. merasakan perubahan besar dalam hidupku..

 **Sasuke pov :**

Jika nanti aku menjadi seorang ayah, banyak yang ingin aku lakukan dengan puteraku kelak. aku ingin anak pertamaku lahir adalah seorang laki-laki. _My little hero_ yang akan aku ajak jalan-jalan kemanapun sambil menggendong, dan menggenggam tanganya yang sangat mungil dan indah. Saat Izumi melahirkan seorang bayi, dan ternyata bayi itu laki-laki tou-san sangat bangga dan senang. Akupun turut berbahagia sungguh..

Izumi-san terbaring lemah di ruang perawatan bersama Hinata dan kaa-san, aku menemani anikiku diruang bayi. entah mengapa saat melihat Daiki di _box_ penghangat bayi hatikupun seolah tersentuh..

Tubuhnya begitu kecil, dia masih ke merah-merahan. Namun, saat dia membuka mata dan memandang ke arah kami-atau lebih tepatnya memandang ke arah Itachi hatiku tersentuh.

Bagaimana seandainya aku yang berada di posisi aniki dan memandangi darah daging sendiri?

hh.. mungkin puteraku jauh lebih tampan. Matanya, hidungnnya, pipi, dan rambutnya..

"Sasuke-kun kau mau menggendong Daiki?"

Tanpa menunggu persetujuanku aniki langsung memberikan Daiki padaku

"dia manis.."

Refleks ucapan itu keluar dari mulutku, yah jujur Daiki memang manis. Dia mewarisi guratan ibunya, hanya bibir dan warna rambutnya saja warisan dari Itachi.

"suatu saat kaupun akan merasakanya otouto-chan"

"Hn.."

Hanya itu responku pada aniki, perhatianku saat ini tertuju pada Daiki. Bayi ini menggemaskan sungguh!

Aku dan aniki menuju ruangan Izumi sambil menggendong Daiki, dia begitu tenang dalam gendonganku. Sepertinya Daiki nyaman berada di gendongan pamannya yang tampan ini

"anata.."

Itachi-nii tersenyum, seolah mengerti aku memberikan Daiki kepada Izumi-san. Aniki dan aku meninggalkan Hinata dan juga Izumi. Itachi sangat senang, akupun turut berbahagia.

Aku dan Hinata pulang ke rumah setelah menjenguk keluarga kecil aniki. Aku tersenyum nakal pada isteriku

"jadi kapan kita akan menyusul Itachi-nii hime?"

"aku sedang datang bulan Sasuke-kun.. jangan macam-macam!"

Katanya sambil melemparkan bantal kearahku, bisa aku lihat Hinata-ku merona. Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa mendapatkan jatahku malam ini.

Pekerjaanku seperti ini, mengharuskan kami LDM, tapi tak sekalipun aku dapati Hinata mengeluh dengan hubungan ini. Jujur saja saat di jodohkan oleh otu-san aku pasrahkan pada mereka. Meskipun terdengar konyol mengingat ini sudah zaman yang modern. Aku pernahh menjalin hubungan dengan wanita lain selain Hinata. Selain itu aku merasa berat dengan hubungan percintaan masa laluku yang membuatku merasa trauma hingga sekarang.

Saat dalam pelayaran sempat terpikir olehku bahwa lautan mungkin lebih baik dari pada daratan,

Aku jatuh cinta pada birunya laut

Aku suka dengan hembusan angin

Aku terbuai dengan indahnya pemandangan yang disuguhkan pencipta ketika mengarungi luasnya pada samudera.

Aku fikir wanita yang akan di jodohkanku wanita biasa. Tapi tragedi di lift, perjodohan keluarga seolah membuatku akhirnya berlabuh pada satu sosok disampingku sekarang. Hyuga Hinata, ah-tidak Uchiha Hinata tepatnya.

Di sela-sela waktu istirahatku aku sering brkomunikasi denganya lewat satelit khusus di kapal. Pemandangan yang indah setelah lautan terbentang luas, isteriku.

"Sasuke-kun jangan telat makan yah!"

Salah satu kebiasaan kecilnya sering mengingatkanku makan. Atau..

"Sasuke-kun! Hari ini aku masak kare dengan tomat kesukaanmu lho!"

Aku tau dia sedang mengejeku mempresentasikan masakanya di depan layar laptop karena aku sedang berlayar jauh. Dasar, ketika aku sedang pergi malah memasak makanan kesukaanku.

Tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan menjadi seorang suami dan segera pulang menemui isteri..

 **Hinata pov :**

" _are you sure?"_

Ino dan Sakura menatapku dengan tatapan horor. Seolah sedang mengintrogasiku atas tuduhan pembunuhan keji.

" _yes is truly sure!"_

Ino seperti menahan tawanya di barengi dengan tatapan mengintimidasi dari Sakura.

" _yare-yare.._ aku fikir itu hal yang tidak masuk diakal"

"mungkin Ino ada benarnya juga Hinata-chan.. tapi apa kau serius?"

"yah, aku serius. Lagi pula.. dia pria yang baik"

"tapi apa tadi pekerjaanya?"

"nahkoda Ino"

"oh ya itu dia seorang pelayar kapal, apa kau akan tahan LDR dengan tunanganmu itu?"

"aku tidak tahu Ino, tapi yang aku tahu dia baik.. dan jujur saja _i'm fall in love for first time_ "

Kali ini Ino dan Sakura saling berpandangan, oke mungkin ini terdengarnya sangat _klise_ atau melow drama.

"aku hanya mengenalnya ingin lebih jauh, kaa-san dan tou-sanpun memberiku kebebasan untuk melanjutkan pertunangan ini atau tidak. Jadi sebagai anak yang baik aku menuruti keinginan orang tuaku. Meskipun begitu aku tidak menyesal sudah mengenalnya"

"siapa nama tunanganmu?"

"Uchiha Saskey, _forehead_ "

Aku menggelengkan kepala

" _iie_ Ino.. Uchiha Sasuke"

"waw tunangan yangbaik hafal calonya"

"jadi.. si Uchiha Sasuke itu seperti apa menurutmu?"

Ah pertanyaan ini..

"dia baik, pintar.. dan err tampan"

Sedikit aku mendeskripsikan Sasuke di depan sahabatku. Bagaimana yah aku mendeskripsikan dirinya saat perjumpaan kami? Ah, aku rasa lebih dari itu

"jangan bilang kau menerimanya karena patah hati dengan mantanmu!"

"tch.. Ino ini tidak seperti yang kau fikirkan!"

Dan sampai akhirnya aku menyadari.. Hinata ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan!, keputusan fatalku saat itu.

Aku fikir menikah setelah beberapa bulan lamanya merupakan keputusan yang tepat. Namun tampaknya aku harus menata fikiranku saat itu. tentang pendamping hidup, seorang lelaki yang akan mendampingimu saat ini.. nyatanya tidak sesuai dengan yang aku bayangkan.

Aku tidak pernah mengeluhkan perihal pekerjaan Sasuke, tidak. Tapi aku mempertanyakan keputusanku.. enam tahun lalu untuk menerima lamaranya sekalipun direncakana oleh keluarga.

Banyak yang bilang kalau menikah atas perjodohan itu membahagiakan. Yah, hanya bila kau tau.. seperti apa seseorang yang akan menikahimu kelak.

 **Sasuke pov :**

 _Dosa terbesarku adalah.. membiarkan Hinata menangis sendirian.. dan yang terburuk adalah membunyikan kebohongan terbesar dalam hidupku_

"Sasuke-kun!"

Bisa ku dengar suara isteriku menggema mengusiku di pagi buta yang masih ingin tertidur dengan pulas

"Hn.."

Gumamanku pagi itu, Hinata mendekat menciumku dengan manja seolah menggodaku untuk 'bermain' denganya pagi ini.

"ne, Sasuke-kun! Ayo bangun! Kau tidak ingin mendengar kabar bahagia hari ini?"

"nanti saja Hime, aku masih ngantuk"

Yah masih mengantuk dan lelah usai pelayaran yang panjang dan baru bisa kembali setelah pendaratan.

"hah.. kau ini sudah seperti orang yang sudah tua saja, pada hal sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi seorang papah.."

 **Deg..** kata-kata Hinata seolah menyetrumku dengan serangan listrik berjuta volt.

" _nani?"_

Hinata menunjukan _tes-pack_ padaku dengan senyuman cerahnya, seketika itu juga nyawaku seolah kembal terkumpul dan sadar

"i-ini.. benar Hinata? Kau.."

"uhm!"

Hinata mengangguk meyakinkanku.. ini bukan mimpikan?

"Hime!"

Kami-sama.. akupun langsung memeluk isteriku dan menciuminya habis-habisan. Tidak bisa ku sembunyikan kebahagiaanku pada isteri tercintaku saat akan menjadi seorang ayah.

Saat ada di rumah, sebisa mungkin aku selalu menjaga Hinata dan calon anak kami. Mengantarnya ke dokter atau menemani Hinata saat pergi belanja atau kemanapun yang dia inginkan.

Kejutan bertambah, anak kami berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Keluarga kecil kami akan bertambah dengan kehadiran _little hero_...

 **Hinata pov :**

Sasuke bilang dia jatuh cinta pada lautan.. dan dia berkata aku adalah tempatnya berlabuh melepas peluh setelah pelayaran yang cukup panjang.

Menjalankan _Long distance married_ tidak mudah seperti yang di bayangakan.

Saat kau membutuhkan kehangatan

Saat kau membutuhkan pundak untuk sejenak beristirahat

Saat kau membutuhkan pelukan hangat penuh cinta nan di damba.

Hal yang paling berat saat kau sedang hamil dan suamimu jauh di lautan samudera.

" _kau yakin menerimanya Hinata?"_

" _apa ini tidak terlalu cepat?"_

" _jangan bilang karena paksaan orang tuamu.. kau memutuskan untuk cepat-cepat menikah denganya"_

Sekelebat percakapanku dengan Ino dan Sakura terlintas. Menikah, berarti menyerahkan diri.. yah, mungkin itu benar sesuai dengan dugaan. Dan kini aku menjalani sulitnya saat suami tidak selalu s _tand by_ pulang ke rumah. Sasuke pernah menawariku untuk berhenti bekerja, menjadi IRT dan mengikutinya kemanapun mengarungi lautan. Tapi aku menolak, aku mencintai pekerjaanku sebagai EO. Merancang pesta pertunangan, pernikahan, ulang tahun, atau apapun itu yang patut orang-orang rayakan dan menjadi moment spesial bagi mereka.

Baik aku dan Sasuke menyepakati bahwa kami sama-sama bekerja. Untuk seseorang yang menikah di usia masih terbilang muda mungkin hal tersebut memang lumrah. Saat Sasuke pulang sebulan lamanya sabtu dan minggu merupakan hari wajib kami untuk berkumpul. _Dinner_ atau berkencan seperti orang yang berpacaran.

Dan moment spesial kami adalah saat _sunset_ Sasuke mengajaku untuk makan malam di kapal pesiar dan privat khusus untuk kami berdua merayakan _anniversary_ kami. Hal yang sangat jarang dilakukan oleh laki-laki sperti seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang terbilang tidak-err tepatnya kurang romantis melakukan sesuatu untuk isternya.

Sasuke memakai setelan jas berwarna hitam, sedangkan aku menggunakan gaun berwarna violet tanpa lengan.

Suamiku adalah tipe orang yang lebih banyak bertindak dari pada berbicara. Dia lugas dan tegas, saat perayaan pernikahan kamipun Sasuke hanya bilang kejutan spesial. Tapi dia akan lebih banyak bicara pada topik-topik tertentu yang dia sukai.

Sasuke sangat sensitif jika aku tanyai kehidupan percintaan masa lalunya, untuk seseorang yang telah menikah hal itu memang terbilang tidak etis. Tapi terkadang aku penasaran mengetahui bahwa teman Sasuke Naruto-suami Sakura pernah menceritakan Sasuke trauma dengan masa lalunya.

Karena itulah aku urungkan niatku untuk mengorek kehidupani masa lalu suamiku. Lagi pula kami bersama sekarang. Tapi, tetap saja.. ada sebagian hati kecilku yang penasaran dan ingin mengetahuinya.

 **Sasuke pov :**

Pernikahan di bangun atas dasar cinta dan komitmen yang kuat.

Seharusnya hal inilah yang harus di pegang bagi setiap pasangan yang akan menikah. Tapi aku membohonginya, membohongi Hinata-istriku.

Yang sialnya saat itu dia tengah mengandung anaku, darah dagingku sendiri. kejadian ini saat aku tengah berada dalam pelayaran menuju Amerika. Saat waktu istirahat tiba biasanya para kru kapal akan berkumpul di aula dan makan. Aku mengendarai kapal pesiar delapan jam non-stop seperti robot yang di paksa untuk bekerja. Rekanku, Kabuto baru tiba karena ada insiden yang tak terduga sebelumnya. Aku tumbang dan ambruk, malam harinya cuacah buruk. Aku dengan nahkoda lainya saat itu mencoba mengendalikan kapal diatas kemudiku. Beberapa kru lainya bersiap siaga dengan cuacah yang buruk. Para tamu serta penumpang lainya masuk ke kamar masing-masing karena hujan badai yang ekstrem. Tiga jam sudah aku melewati cuacah yang buruk, setelah badai reda akupun menuju keluar kapal melihat keadaan sambil mencuci mata melihat lautan lepas.

Dan inlah kesalah terbesarku...

Memandang lautan seakan mengingatkanku pada masa laluku. Cinta pertama yang berujung petaka..

Bukan karena kami gagal di persatukan di pelaminan. Namun karena kebodohan dan kegagalanku. Aku menyayangi Hinata, tapi entah mengapa setiap memandang wajah cantiknya aku merasa bersalah. Seolah aku selalu diingatkan oleh dosa. Saat kondisi kapal kritis, aku merasa bersalah karena belum memberi kabar padanya.

Tetapi saat aku menghubunginya di komputer rasa khawatir itu sirna.

Hinata bagai langit cerah yang mengusir badai.

Dia selalu bisa menampilkan senyum yang membuat hatiku meleleh.

Dan saat-saat pulang ke rumah adalah hal yang paling aku nantikan. Dimana istriku menyambutku pulang, memberikan kehangatan dan cinta pada keluarga kecil ini.

Aku tau ada yang salah karena ada waktu dimana aku memandang Hinata aku merasa berdosa

"Sasuke-kun ada apa?"

Aku tidak mempedulikanya saat ini yang aku butuhkan cuman dirimu seorang Hinata, aku memeluknya saat pertama kali tiba di rumah. Mengacuhkan pertanyaanya walau sesaat. Karena yang aku butuhkan hanya kehadiran dirimu seorang. Dan anak kita yang ada di dalam kandungan istriku.

"Sasuke-kun kau sakit?"

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala lalu mengecup bibirnya lembut dan perlahan.

"aku sangat mencintaimu Hime.."

Esoknya aku mengantar isterku untuk _chek up_ anak kami. Dia baik-baik saja, tapi aku tau mukakku semakin pucat. Aku sering bermimpi buruk dan beruntung ada Hinata di sisiku yang menenangkanku seperti anak kecil yangtelah tersesat seharian. Hinata dengan lembutnya memberi perhatian memasak makanan kesukaanku di usia kandunganya yang semakin membesar.

Aku memeluknya, memeluk isteriku dan menempelkan telingaku ke perutnya

"hei junior, papa kamu khawatir nih dia jadi pucat begini"

Aku tersenyum dan mencium perut isteriku.

Hanya selama ada Hinatalah aku merasa aman, hanya saat bersama Hinatalah _badai_ yang aku lalui telah reda. Meskipun itu tidak sepenuhnya benar, tetap saja ada saat-saat dimana aku melihat isteriku dan seketika kejadian itu kembali menghantamku.

Kandungan Hinata telah memasuki tri semester akhir.. kami membeli segala macam kebutuhan bayi kami. Aku senang saat mengantarnya belanja dan memilih pakaian atau perlengkapan bayi nanti..

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **A/N :**

Myfirst fic SHL.. sebenarnya fic ini sudah lama sekal tersimpan di laptop. Karena kesibukan kuliah sempat terbengkalai. Tapi mumpung liburan jadi semangat lagi buat mengetiknya. Chap depan update tanggal : 9 agustus.. mungkin akan jadi two shoot atau three shoot. Semakin banyak reader yang suka kemungkinan besar untuk update chap depan lebih cepat lagi..


	2. Chapter 2

**Hinata pov :**

"apakah ini kediaman Uchiha?"

"benar.."

"bisakah.. _etto.. ano.._ bisakah kita bicara sebentar?"

"tentu.. masuklah."

"tidak kita bicara di luar saja yah"

Aku meng-iyakan ajakanya tanpa curiga apa-apa

"begini Uchiha-san.."

"panggil Hinata saja tidak apa"

Wanita itu menatapku.. dengan pandangan yang rapuh

"apakah kau istri Sasuke"

"benar"

Entah mengapa aku merasa dia bukan orang yang jahat saat itu

"namaku Ootsuki Kagura.. maaf bila kedatanganku mengganggumu"

" _daijoubu_.. apakah kau teman suamiku?"

Dia mengusap keringatnya, dan tatapan bergetar

"bisa di bilang begitu.. _etto_ Hinata ada yang ingin aku sampaikan"

Kagura meraih kedua tanganku

"aku tau kau adalah wanita yang baik Hinata... bahkan orang yang pertama kali melihatmupun akan berpendapat yang sama denganku"

Aku tersenyum mendengar ucapanya. Sepertinya Kagura jauh-jauh datang kemari

"Hinata ada yang ingin ku sampaikan.. tetapi berjanjilah.. berjanjilah bila kau mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya kau akan kuat, kau harus tabah dan kau harus menerima kenyataan yang ada"

Firasatku menjadi tidak enak dengan ini

"ada apa sebenarnya Kagura-san?"

Kagura terlihat lima tahun lebih tua dariku, belum sempat dia mengatakan apapun matanya nampak berkaca-kaca

"kau harus sabar Hinata.. kau harus tabah.. bila kenyataan ini bertolak belakang dengan apa yang kau harapkan"

"Kagura-san aku bicaralah apa yang ingn kau sampaikan padaku?"

Dan cerita itu mengalir... tentang masa lalu Sasuke.. suamiku

 **Sasuke pov :**

Aku pernah hampir bunuh diri.. aku gila dengan seorang wanita sebelum mengenal Hinata istriku.. aku tidak pernah mampu untuk menceritakanya kepada siapapun termasuk istriku sendiri.

Aku mencintainya..

Kejadian ini saat aku duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas. Cinta yang membuatku buta sekaligus menyakitkan..

Bohong bila aku bisa hidup tenang tanpa memikirkan ke belakang yang cukup berat. Tapi hal itu terjadi jauh sebelum aku mengenal Hinata.

Aku mengenalnya, dia gadis yang baik cantik dan berbeda dari gadis yang pernah aku temui. Entah mengapa saat aku menatapnya dia mempunyai netra mata yang menyejukan. Matanya seolah bisa tersenyum. Jika ada mata yang dapat tersenyum, itulah matanya. Dan sialnya Hinata memiliki pancaran netra mata yang sama.

Kami memulai hubungan saat berada di bangku 2 menengah atas. Jangan tanya mengapa aku memulai hubungan ini, dia yang telah terlanjur membuatku jatuh cinta untuk pertama kali mengenal asmara dalam kehidupan yang hampa tanpa sentuhan seorang wanita.

Saat wanita lain meneriakan namaku, dia acuh

Saat wanita lain mengagumiku, dia seolah tidak peduli..

Mungkin ini terdengar sepele.. tetapi aku lebih suka mengejar dari pada di kejar. Aku laki-laki yah benar hal ini jauh lebih jantan.

Aku berusaha untuk mendapatkanya, dari mulai mendekatinya dan memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihku.

Dia menerimaku setelah semua usaha yang telah aku lakukan untuknya..

Aku mencintainya, merasa di cintai kembali membuatmu seolah benar-benar hidup.

Kau mendapatkan orang yang kau cintai sama hal-nya kau mendapatka alasan yang kuat untuk tetap hidup bisa bersamanya.

Saat hari kelulusanpun aku memberikan kancing keduaku hanya untuknya dan kami berlanjut untuk menggapai cita-cita kami masing-masing. Gadisku mempunyai cita-cita yang sangat mulia, menjadi seorang s _ensei_ dia mencintai dan sangat menyayangi anak-anak. Sifat keibuanya yang membuatku begitu takjub denganya. Sementara aku melanjutkan untuk berkuliah menjadi nahkoda.

Aku tidak tau harus menjelaskanya dari mana. Dia hamil, bukan olehku.. aku tidak pernah berani menyentuhnya seperti itu. hari dimana keberangkatanku untuk berlayar semakin dekat. Dan dia menceritakanya yang sanggup mencabik-cabik hatiku.

Gadisku di perkosa oleh orang brengsek yang tak bertanggung jawab. Dengan kemarahan besar aku membalaskan dendam kekasihku padanya. Aku yang saat itu emosi meghajar pria brengsek yang telah berani menyakiti gadisku..

Dan hal yang aku sesali adalah aku sempat memintanya untuk menggugurkan kandunganya. Aku akan menikahinya sepulang pelayaran nanti. Dia hanya bingung dan tidak memberi jawaban. Aku tetap masih mencintainya.

Sebulan kemudian saat aku pulang dari pelayaran ternyata telah tiada... dia pergi meninggalkanku untuk selamanya, tanpa penjelasan, tanpa memberi jawaban.

Dugaanku saat itu, dia tidak sanggup menanggung penderitaan dalam hidupnya. Dia tidak sanggup menerima celaan dari orang-orang sekitarnya. Gadisku sendirian, gadisku kesepian, meskipun dia sudah tidak seorang gadis lagi.. tapi tetap saja dia adalah cinta pertamaku.

Dan disinilah letak kesalahan terbesarku.. aku yang bersifat egois meninggalkanya demi karirku dalam kondisi dia yang paling rapuh..

Pada hal aku telah membeli cincin untuk melamar dia yang akhirnya telah tiada..

Dan saat itu pula, aku merasa tidak ingin menapakan kakiku di daratan. Jika pada akhirnya tempatku untuk berlabuh telah sirna sudah..

 **Hinata pov :**

"apa kau mengingatnya Hinata?"

Air mataku mengalir.. aku tidak bisa mempercayai ini semua

"aku tau ini tidak masuk akal.. kalau kau tidak mempercayainya kau boleh menghubungi ibumu sendiri Hinata"

Kagura mencoba meyakinkanku dengan seyakin-yakinya. Jadi masa laluku dan Sasuke saling berkaitan

"Kagura-san mengapa baru sekarang kau menceritakan ini semua padaku.."

Aku mencoba menghapus air mataku, sia-sia.. air mata sialan ini terus mengalir

"bagaimana mungkin aku mau menceritakanmu sejak awal Hinata.. aku baru mengetahuimu kau benar-benar mirip denganya, aku sudah berusaha mencari alamatmu tapi baru sekaranga aku berhasil menemukanya. Maafkan atas keterlambatanku ini"

Dadaku sesak, rasakanya jantungku diremukan seketika. Bagai bom yang meledak-ledak di ulu hati. Kenapa sekarang.. mengapa baru sekarang ini

"dimana dia di kuburkan Kagura-san?"

"dia di kuburkan di Ame.. di desa kami, kalau kau ingin menjenguknya aku akan senang hati mengantarkanmu. Tapi setelah kau melahirkan anakmu nanti"

Kagura pamit untuk pulang.. meninggalkan aku dengan sejuta luka yang menyayat dan memberikan aku selembar foto masa kecilku. Sorenya aku pergi menemui ibu, ibu menangis.. karena ternyata aku mempunyai seorang saudara kembar. Kami terpisah karena dulu ibu menitipkanku dengan kembaranku di rumah sakit. Sampai akhirnya bisnis keluarga berkembang dan orang tuaku hanya menjemputku di panti asuhan karena saudara kembarku sudah ada yang mengadopsi.

 **Sasuke pov :**

Aku pulang dan ingin memberi kejutan untuk istriku, aku membawakan bunga lavender kesukaanya.

Malamnya, tanpa mempunyai firasat apapun aku pulang ke rumah pukul 10 malam. Mungkin istrku sedang tertidur, aku berniat memberikanya kejutan di pagi hari saat dia bangun nanti. Saat aku memasuki kamarku, tidak biasanya Hime mematika lampu kamar kami. Aku menyalakanya dan pemandangan istriku.. entah bagaimana aku tak bisa mendeskripsikanya secara jelas.

Dia duduk meringkuk dengan kondisi yang rapuh..

Dan aku merasa kejadian ini sama seperti beberapa tahun silam. Gadisku.. tidak Hinata-istriku jauh lebih berharga di bandingkan wanita manapun.

"hime ada apa sayang.?"

Aku mendekatinya, duduk di hadapanya dan melihat ke arah wajahnya. Apakah terjadi sesuatu?

"hime.."

"jawab dengan jujur pertanyaanku Sasuke.."

Hinata melihatku dengan pandangan matanya yang menusuk

" _tsuma_.."

"apakah.. apakah kau pernah berpacaran dengan wanita ini..?"

Aku tersentak,

"hime ada apa sebenarnya.."

"jawab dengan jelas pertanyaanku Sasuke.. ini jelas bukan diriku yang difoto bersamamu!"

"benar.."

"mengapa kau meninggalkanya?!"

Hinata mengintrogasiku dengan pertanyaanya yang menusuk

"aku pergi karena ingin menggapai cita-citaku.. hime.. aku pergi demi masa depan kami. Masa depanku dengan mantan kekasihku. Tapi setelah aku kembali ternyata dia telah tiada"

"sekarang katakan dengan jelas, apa kau menyuruhnya menggugurkan kandunganya?"

"ya Hinata.. benar aku yang menyuruhnya untuk menggugurkan kandunganya, meskipun begitu aku tetap mencintainya. Aku berniat untuk menikahinya, tapi dia telah tiada"

"kau.. kau kejam Sasuke.. lalu apa artinya pernikahan kita hah?!"

"..."

"aku tidak mempercayai cintamu Sasuke! Kau.. kau menikahiku hanya karena aku mirip denganyakan? Hanya karena wajah kami mirip.. kau menikahiku untuk mengobati hatimu.. kau mengaggapku hanya sebagai pengganti saja iya kan?"

"jawab aku Sasuke! Kau mengaggapku pengganti kekasihmu saja iyakan?"

"aku tidak tau.. Hime"

"apa artinya pernikahana kita bagimu?!"

".."

Aku tidak atu harus menjawab apa, hal yang selama ini aku takutkan terjadi.. Hinata menangis.. tangisanya membuatku seolah menjadi laki-laki yang paling bersalah di dunia ini. Kemudian aku melihat darah mengalir di selangkangan Hinata. Hinata pingsan menahan sakit, sakit karena apa yang telah aku lakukan dan sakit karena kontraksi hebat melahirkan. Aku melarikanya ke rumah sakit dengan kondisi tak sadarkan diri. Tubuhku bergetar hebat, lututku lemas menunggu persalinan Hinata. Hujan badai rumah tangga kami seolah tak akan pernah reda. Lima jam berlalu saat memasuki pembukaan terakhir dokter membawa kabar yang mampu membuat hatiku mencelus..

Anak kami telah tiada..

Hinata terguncang hebat dan berakibat fatal kepada bayi kami.

Aku merasa sedang di hukum sekarang.. aku menyuruh gadisku untuk menggugurkan kandunganya, dan sekarang Kami-sama memberiku karma. Anak yang kami nanti-nantikan telah tiada. Dia lahir tanpa jeritan tangisan menyambut papah dan mamahnya.

Sejenak aku dan Hinata melupakan permasalahan yang mendera rumah tangga kami..

Dokter mengizinkan aku dan Hinata untuk melihat bayi kami yang aku beri nama Uchiha Hikaryu..

Ryu tidur diatas dada Hinata. Aku tidak sanggup melihat pemandangan ini terjadi dalam 28 hidupku. Aku melihat darah dagingku yang kini tak bernyawa.. rambutnya sama persis denganku. Hidung dan bibirnya mirip dengan Hinata.

Hinata kembali menangis.. dan setelah Ryu di makamkan Hinata terguncang dalam hidupnya.

Dan satu kesedihan yang tak pernah usai.. aku dan Hinata kehilangan darah daging kami..

Hinata menangis berkepanjangan.. aku merawatnya, merawat istriku untuk bangkit. Tidak hanya dia saja akan tetapi akupun terpuruk. Aku tau ini hukuman untukku atas apa yang pernah terjadi di kehidupanku..

namun.. kami-sama Hinataku tidak pantas menderita. Cukuplah aku saja yang di "hukum" karena telah membiarkan gadisku menderita dulu, dan kini aku tidak sanggup melihat Hinata menderita karena kesalahan yang aku buat.

Hinata yang aku dapati sekarang menjadi sosok yang pemurung semenjak Hikaryu tiada..

Dia mendiamiku, pisah kamar denganku.. tiap kali aku ingin menyelesaikan permasalahanku denganya Hinata menghindar.

Inilah yang aku takutkan, istriku sudah tak mengaggapku lagi..

 **Hinata pov :**

Adakah alasan untuk mempertahankan pernikahan yang kau rasa palsu?

Semenjak aku kehilangan Hikaryu.. aku kehilangan tujuan hidupku.

Aku seolah menjadi mayat hidup, hidupku tak bermakna.. pernikahanku tidak berarti. Bahkan di mata Sasuke aku tidaklah berharga.

Meski diam-diam aku dapati Sasuke menangis.. _menangis dalam diam.. menangis dalam kebisuan_..

Akupun mulai kehilangan tujuanku untuk terus mempertahankan pernikahan ini sejak kehilangan Ryu.

Sasuke telah membunuh anaku, Sasuke telah membunuh saudara kembarku, Sasuke telah membunuh anak yang di kandung saudaraku..

Dan betapa bodohnya aku, bersedia menikahinya. Keputusanku dulu, yang telah merenggut buah hati yang aku nantikan selama ini.

Aku rindu Sasuke yang dulu, aku rindu dia yang selalu memperhatikanku, aku rindu di cintai olehnya.

Namun setiap kali mengingat anaku yang telah tiada aku tidak bisa memaafkanya. Aku tidak bisa mempercayainya seperti dulu lagi..

Kenapa dulu aku begitu bodoh menerima lamaranya.. mengapa aku begitu bodoh untuk menjadi istrinya.

Bagi Sasuke aku hanya _bayangan_ masa lalunya.. masa lalu yang tak akan pernah bisa Sasuke kejar..

Aku hanyalah alat pemuas diri baginya.

Sasuke yang dingin dan kaku.. Sasuke yang telah membunuh anakku. Setelah Ryu meninggal aku mencoba untuk bangkit kembali dari keterpurukanku. Aku tidak berani menemui kaa-san. Aku belum berani menginjakan kaki ke rumah orang tuaku setelah prahara yang menimpa rumah tangga kami.

Selama ini.. aku hanya memastikan bahwa baik mertuaku dan orang tuaku mengetahui bahwa pernikahan kami _baik-baik saja.._ meskipun sakit saat melahirkan anak yang tak bernyawa kaa-san dan Mikoto okaa-san menjenguk dan menguatkanku. Seolah aku menangis karena permasalahan kami berdua hanya karena Ryu meninggal.

Untuk sejenak saat Ryu berada di dekapanku aku melupakan masahku dengan Sasuke. Aku melihatnya begitu mungil dan tubuhnya begitu dingin dengan bibir yang pucat.

Tapi sebelum dokter mengambil Ryu-kun.. aku melihatnya tersenyum meskipun hanya sekilas saja. Aku melihatnya tersenyum samar walau hanya sesaat.. untuk sejenak aku melupakan kesalahan besar Sasuke dan berfokus pada satu tujuan. Anakku...

Sasuke mengurus pemakaman anak kami, keluarga berdatangan mengucapkan bela sungkawanya. Sementara aku hanya terbaring lemah di ruma sakit. Membiarkan Sasuke mengurusku walau kehadiranya aku anggap tak ada.

Apa bedanya dengan pendapat Sasuke tentang istrinya,

Bagi Sasuke hanya mengaggapku sebagai pengganti saja.

 **Sasuke pov :**

Hinata tidak pernah memberikanku kesempatan untuk menjelaskan kesalah pahaman diantara kami berdua.

Aku sudah membujuknya, meminta maaf padanya. Saat aku berada di rumah dia hanya melihatku lalu pergi bekerja. Hinata di rumah hanya untuk tidur.. selebihnya dia pergi untuk bekerja ataupun keluar.

Menghindar dariku suami yang tidak berguna.

Selama ada di pelayaranpun Hinata tak pernah menjawab _video call_ dari aku. Atau sekedar mengirimkanku pesan. Aku merasa sedih dan marah.. aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Hal yang paling aku takutkan Hinata pergi dariku karena kebodohanku. Aku takut kehilangan dia. Pertengkaran kami yang menyebabkan Ryu meninggalpun terus terngiang. Saat Ryu telah tiada kami berdua bersedih, aku mencoba menguatkan istriku walau sebenarnya akupun tak sekuat yang dia kira. Tapi aku berusaha menjadi yang baik, aku berusaha menjadi suami yang berguna. Aku berusaha agar istriku tidak terus larut dalam kesedihanya. Aku tidak tau yang paling mennyakitkan mana.. tetapi saat Hinata bertanya apakah dia hanya menjadi pengganti dari gadisku-kekasihku yang telah tiada aku tidak tau. Aku brengsek memang aku akui itu. istri manapun yang ditanya mungkin akan bereaksi seperti itu.

Tetapi aku tidak sanggup untuk melepaskanya. Aku mencintai Hinata dengan sepenuh hati.. Hinata adalah tempatku untuk berpulang. Hinata adalah pelita disaat kegelapan. Aku tidak ingin kembali ke masa laluku yang suram lagi. Aku ingin memperbaiki rumah tangga kami sekarang.

Air matanya telah berhanti. Tetapi kesedihan itu tiada berakhir di hatinya...

Saat aku berada di rumah aku mencoba menjadi suami yang baik walau tak sepenuhnya benar..

Aku buatkan sarapan meski hanya kebisuan dan makanan yang aku buat berakhir di perutku atau terbuang percuma.

Aku menjemput istriku ketika pulang bekerja meski dia hanya mengacuhkanku dan lebih memilih pulang menggunakan taksi.

Suami mana yang tahan di perlakukan seperti ini oleh istri.

Hinata berhasil memenjarakanku dalam keadaan yang menyiksa, meski semua kesalahan akulah yang buat.

Namun mulut ini terlalu pengecut untuk bisa mengungkapkan kesalah pahaman diantar kami berdua. Sehingga yang ada seperti sekarang.

Hinata terus mendiamiku dan mengaggapku tak ada.

Dan ketika aku pergi berlayar hanya kekosongan yang aku dapati tanpa ada seorang yang aku cintai mengantarkanku.

 **Hinata pov :**

Aku tidak pernah menceritakan permasalahanku kepada Ino dan Sakura. Tidak juga kepada Mikoto kaa-san.. bagiku masalah pernikahan hanya _beetwen us_ , meskipun aku tidak tau apakah Sasuke pernah menceritakan permasalahan pernikahan kami kepada orang lain atau tidak. Entahlah..

Temanku pernah meminta jasaku untuk mendekor pesta pernikahanya. Merancang tema apa yang akan di pakai, properti apa saja yang di butuhkan sampai pada sajian untuk tamu nanti.

Tidak sedikit dari mereka _client-ku_ yang menceritakan awal mereka bertemu dengan pasangan mereka.

Ada yang berpacaran dari SMP dan memutuskan menikah, ada yang _back street_ , ada yang sempat terhalang restu orang tua sampai akhirnya luluh dan memberi restu, ada yang bertemu secara tidak sengaja kemudian mereka menikah. _you name it_. Banyak kisah dari _client_ -ku dan mereka tak segan membagi ceritanya padaku.

Seperti seorang psikolog mendengarkan dan memberi arahan pada pasangan yang ingin menikah. Memberi masukan jika di minta, mendengarkan ketika mereka bercerita.

Aku merasa lucu sendiri pada kehidupan rumah tanggaku. Hhh.. dari kebanyakan kisah belum aku dapati yang sekonyol kisahku dengan Sasuke.

Romantiskah? Tragiskah?

Seperti mata uang yang bersebelahan. Selalu ada sisi yang tak dapat di pisahkan..

Aku ingat saat Sasuke menjemputku saat kami sedang bertunangan. Sasuke memparkirkan mobilnya dan mencariku, dia bagai pangeran yang mencari sang puteri. Semua mata menatapnya kagum, Sasuke penuh dengan pesona. Dingin kepada semua orang yang tak di kenal, namun hangat hanya kepadaku. Sasuke tersenyum dan menjemputku, dan dengan tanpa malunya dia mencium keningku di hadapan semua orang.

" _gombal.."_

" _kau miliku Hime.."_

Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibirnya yang nakal, kemudian kami tertawa. Membiarkan berjuta mata iri melihat kami.

Kami seakan pasangan yang sempurna. Ya, sempurna saat aku belum mengetahui segala kebususkanya.

" _kau tau LDR itu rentan resikonya Hinata.. apa lagi nanti saat LDM. Apa kau sanggup nantinya?"_

" _saat kau mengandung dan suamimu tak ada di sisimu apa kau bisa bertahan nantinya?"_

" _Hinata cari suami itu yang bisa kau andalakan, yang bisa menemanimu saat kau membutuhkan pundak untuk bersandar. Kau yakin dengan Sasuke?"_

Sekelebat percakapan yang terlintas kembali saat aku menceritakan pada teman dan sahabatku. Aku tau resikonya, aku tau dampaknya. Namun saat itu aku percaya jika kita yakin dan cinta pada seseorang, rintangan seperti apapun akan mudah kita lewati bersama. Aku yakin itu..

Awal-awal pernikahan kami yang penuh dengan kejutan. Sasuke memperlakukanku selayaknya ratu, dan kami sangat bahagia.

Kaa-san bahkan memujiku sebagai pasangan yang paling serasi di keluarga kami. Tidak hanya mereka, okaa-san mertuaku bahkan teramat sangat menyayangiku. Aku begitu yakin dengan pernikahan ini.

Sasuke tidak pernah menyakitiku, tidak pernah membentaku ketika aku salah.

Sasuke yang memperhatikanku saat aku sakit, Sasuke yang memberi masukan padaku saat aku merasa sedang buntu dengan pekerjaanku.

Sasuke yang sering membuatku merasa kesal karena ketika kami berdebat dia sering mengalah dan sialnnya apa yang dia bicarakan memang benar.

Aku rindu Sasuke-kun.. yang ketika datang baru dari pelayaran dia memeluku hangat. Dan saat aku libur kami menghabiskan waktu di kamar dan bercinta.

Aku ingat saat kami berbulan madu Sasuke mengajaku ke pulau pribadi dan kami bisa menyatukan apa yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh sepasang suami-istri tanpa ada yang mengganggu.

Aku benci seperti ini

Aku benci saat-saat diriku berputar mengelana mengingat semua memori tentang Hinata-Sasuke yang amat bahagia menjadi suami istri.

Aku benci ketika aku sedang bekerja dan otaku mengkhianatiku, tak fokus malah mengingat kenangan yang telah lalu. Aku benci seperti ini.

Ino dan Sakura tidak tau betapa pedihnya aku harus menghadapi ini. Seorang diri.. sesal karena telah di bohongi.. kecewa karena telah di bodohi.. dan merana karena anak yang baru saja ku lahirkan tak bernyawa lagi..

Bom waktu meledak..

Seperti film yang tengah di _cut_ oleh sutradara dan melemparkanku pada zona kesedihan yang entah sampai kapan akan berakhir.

Aku tau Sasuke ada menemaniku saat Ryu tiada.. tetapi kematian Ryu tak lepas dari kesalahan Sasuke-papahnya sendri.

Anak yang aku dambakan tiada..

Pernikahan yang membahagiakan berubah menjadi neraka seketika.

Aku merasa semuanya mengkhianatiku. Saat wanita lain berupaya mengaborsi anak yang di berikan tuhan karena anak mereka hasil perbuatan terlarang..

Aku merana dalam kesendirian karena anakku telah tiada. Anak yang aku nantikan selama ini..

Aku merasa gagal menjadi ibu bagi anakku yang telah pergi.

Dalam kesepian dan kesendirianku di kamar Ryu.. selalu ada doa yang aku panjatkan agar anakku ditempatkan lebih baik di sisiNya..

Bohong bila aku tidak pernah marah pada Kami-sama..

Apa salahku sampai Ryu di renggut dariku?

Kemudian aku menangis sampai kesedihan meluappun Ryu tak akan pernah kembali. Ryu tak akan mungkin hidup kembali..

Lalu akupun membayangkan masa lalu Sasuke, mantan kekasih Sasuke. Yang saat itu tengah mengandung darah daging dari bajingan tak bertanggung jawab, dia harus berjuang seorang diri tanpa ada seseorang yang mendukung.

Dia harus menanggung malu akibat mengandung di luar pernikahan dan malu yang luar biasa. Sampai akhirnya depresi dan berujung pada bunuh diri.

Andaikan Sasuke tidak pergi akankah lain ceritanya?

Dan kami tidak menikah, tidak pernah bertemu.. Sasuke bisa bahagia dengan saudariku itu.

dan.. andaikan Ryu masih hidup, apakah aku dan Sasuke tidak akan menjadi seperti ini?

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

Bagaimana untuk chap duanya? Masih banyak yang belum di pahamikah?. Sebelumnya maaf kalau fict ini terlalu rancu xD. Btw pertama kalinya bikin fict dengan alur campuran. Terima kasih untuk yang kemarin sudah menyempatkan reviews. Masukan selalu di tampung dan diterima oleh author..

Salam Shionna..


	3. Chapter 3

**Sasuke pov :**

Hitungan waktu seakan membunuhku. Melihat masa laluku bersama Hinata teramat membahagiakan sebelum gempa melanda kehidupan rumah tangga kami.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata aku menemui Kagura. Dia adalah kakak dari kekasihku yang telah tiada. Dalam kesendirianku kadang aku masih merenung. Kesalahan yang aku buat padanya. Aku pergi meninggalkanya dalam kondisi yang paling rapuh. Dosaku yang tak terampuni.. tidak pada gadisku yang telah tiada, dan tidak juga pada istriku yang tersayang.

Aku mempertanyakan keputusanku menikahi Hinata.

Dalam otaku, seolah berfikir keras tentang kesalahan yang telah aku lakukan pada dua wanita, dua cinta yang entah tak bisa aku pilih. Meski kini dia telah tiada, namun jujur kebersamaanku denganya tak pernah terlupakan.

Dia pergi meninggalkanku sendiri, sekaligus meninggalkan bekas luka yang menyayat dan mengkristal di dada.

Lalu datanglah sosok malaikat penerang itu.

Hinata...

Satu-satunya wanita yang menenangkan badai. Satu-satunya wanita yang mengubah mendung menjadi langit yang cerah.

Aku menikahinya atas dasar cinta. Dia mempunyai senyuman yang sama dengan gadisku dulu, seolah aku bisa merasakan bahwa gadisku bersemayam dan ada pada diri Hinata.

Karena itulah.. hari-hari bersama Hinata seperti hari penebusan dosaku padanya.

Hinata mengetuk hatiku yang sudah lama terkunci rapat, hanya dialah wanita yang mampu memberikan ketenangan padaku bahkan saat kami berjauhan.

Aku selalu berdoa, semoga kebersamaanku dengan Hinata tidak akan menjadi masa lalu. Tidak akan pernah berlalu.. meski buah hati kami pergi meninggalkan papah dan mamahnya yang amat merindu.

Sampai menusuk ke tulang-belulang karena papah dan mamahnya memendam rindu pada anaknya.

Melihat aniki yang bahagia bersama keluarga kecil mereka. Kapan aku dan Hinata bisa merasakanya?

Aku menemui Kagura dan meminta maaf karena tidak pernah mengunjungi lagi, dia adalah keluarga gadisku yang telah tiada. Aku ke makamnya setelah sekian tahun berlalu. Mendoakan semoga dia bisa tenang di alam sana.

Dan mungkin gadisku bertemu dengan anakku di alam sana. Mereka berkumpul, bermain dan bahagia. Tanpa ada lagi beban kehidupan yang melanda. Kagura bercerita bahwa gadisku adalah anak yatim-pikatu, dia berasal dari panti asuhan dan diangkat oleh keluarga Ootsuki. Dan ternyata gadisku memiliki keluarga, dan mempunyai ikatan darah dengan istriku sekarang.

Aku memang kejam tidak menceritakan ini padanya. Aku menutupi fakta semata-mata agar kebahagiaanku dengan Hinata tak terusik apapun, agar badai tidak menghampiri pada kehidupan rumahh tangga kami.

Kagurapun menyampaikan permintaan maafnya karena dialah yang memberi tau perihal masa laluku pada Hinata. Aku hanya tersenyum getir, seharusnya akulah yang mengatakanya bukan orang lain. Kagurapun bercerita bahwa diakhir hayatnya gadisku selalu memanggil namaku. Rasanya ngilu menusuk jantungku, dua wanita yang aku cintai dan dua wanita yang aku sakiti.

"bagaimana anakmu Sasuke-kun, berapa umurnya sekarang?"

Ah, satu pertanyaa ini..

Aku hanya diam. Kagura pasti mengerti jawabanku, tanpa perlu aku untuk menjawabnya..

 **Hinata pov :**

Sudah beberapa bulan semenjak kematian Ryu.. aku belum berani menginjakan kakiku di rumah kaa-san lagi. Semenjak aku mengetahui bahwa aku memiliki saudara kembar yang tak pernah bisa aku temui sampai akhir hayatnya.

Akupun berfikir bahwa aku adalah perebut kebahagiaanya.

Sasuke mungkin memperalatku sebagai pengganti masa lalunya, lalu bagaimana denganku? Seandainya dia masih hidup kini dia pasti akan sangat menderita bahwa laki-laki yang amat dia cintai.. menikah dengan kakaknya sendiri.

Kaa-san menyambutku ramah, seperti biasa otou-san tidak ada di rumah karena ada urusan pekerjaan. Aku masuk ke rumah, kaa-san menyiapkan makanan kesukaanku. Dia bahagia menyambut kedatanganku, walau sebenarnya aku sedang tidak bahagia.

Kaa-san memeluku, ikatan batin ibu dan anak sepertinya kaa-san tau. Bahwa anaknya tidak dalam kondisi baik-baik saja.

"akan kaa-san ceritakan padamu.. mengapa kau di jodohkan dengan Sasuke puteriku sayang"

Dan disinilah kaa-san bercerita. Ternyata bisnis tou-san yang berkembang pesat tidak lepas dari campur tangan keluarga Uchiha. Ayah mertuaku Fugaku, meminjamkan modal kepada tou-san mereka bersahabat sejak kecil. Karena hutang budi itulah keluargaku menjodohkanku dengan putera bungsu mereka. Seolah aku _dijual_ oleh keluargaku sendiri sebagai pelunas hutang, tapi sebenarnya ada sesuatu di balik itu semua. Sasuke mengalami depresi saat kehilangan kekasihnya yang tak lain adalah saudaraku sendiri, kaa-san bilang bahwa keluarga Uchiha belum pernah bertemu dengan kekasih Sasuke yang telah tiada sebelumnya. Tetapi kekasih Sasuke mirip denganku, berharap putera mereka bisa sembuh dari depresi akhirnya keluarga Hyuga dan Uchiha mengatur perjodohanku dengan Sasuke. Kaa-san tidak menyangka sebelumnya bahwa kekasih Sasuke adalah saudaraku sendiri, tapi kaa-san berkata bahwa kaa-san sangat bahagia aku menikah dengan Sasuke. Hubungan keluarga Uchiha-Hyuga bisa terjalin lebih dekat.

"kaa-san tidak bermaksud menjualmu pada keluarga Uchiha anakku, tidak sama sekali.. tapi kaa-san tau bahwa puteri kaa-san memiliki hati yang baik dan tulus. Hanya kaulah yang mampun menyelamatkan Sasuke Hinata, hanya kaulah sumber kebahagiaan Sasuke. Bila kaa-san haru berlutut meminta maaf atas apa yang terjadi pada pernikahanmu dengan Sasuke akan kaa-san lakukan. Asalkan kau tetap bersama Sasuke Hinata.."

"mertuamu begitu baik pada keluarga kita Hinata, sungguh! Karena itulah kaa-san sangat yakin mereka akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik. Mikoto dan aku sudah saling mengenal sejak lama, bahkan Mikotopun tau bahwa dulu kau kaa-san sempat menitipkanmu di panti asuhan sementara sampai akhirnya kaa-san dan tou-san menjemputmu kembali. Mereka membantu keluarga kita, bahkan bila keluarga kita melunasi hutang kita pada mereka tidak akan pernah cukup Hinata. Kita berhutang budi pada mereka, hutan budi yang kita bawa sampai mati.."

"kaa-san mohon padamu.. kembalilah pada suamimu. Kembalilah pada Sasuke nak, maafkanlah dia atas segala kesalahanya. Kaa-san yakin dia amat mencintaimu. Kaa-san sudah mengaggap Sasuke sebagai anak kaa-san sendiri. kaa-san mohon padamu anakku.."

Air mataku tidak terbendung lagi.. kami-sama bahkan kaa-san memihak pada Sasuke, seolah dunia berkonsfirasi dan melihat Sasuke adalah orang yang benar.. aku diam dan hanya mendengarkan kata-kata kaa-san. Kaa-san mengapa kau baru menceritakanya sekarang..

"kaa-san yakin, saudarimupun akan bahagia melihat kau dan Sasuke bisa berbaikan lagi. Kaa-san yakin adikmu di surga tidak ingin melihat kakaknya menderita seperti. Kaa-san tau nak rasanya pasti sangat sakit di bohongi oleh suamimu sendiri. tapi kaa-san yakin Sasuke melakukanya bukan tanpa sebab. Sasuke melakukanya karena tak ingin membuatmu terluka puteriku.. Sasuke tak ingin membuatmu menderita"

"tapi Sasuke-kun telah membunuh anakku kaa-san! Dia bahkan telah membunuh adikku!"

"nak, Sasuke pada saat itu masih terlalu muda untuk mengambil keputusan. Sasuke masih mencari tau jati dirinya, dia masih terlalu muda untuk mengerti arti kehidupan yang sebenarnya puteriku.. adapun kematian Hikaryu itu adalah takdir kami-sama.. anak kalian tidak ingin merepotkan kalian. Anak kalian mengerti, jika dia masih hidup dan kalian bertengkar karena kesalahan Sasuke Ryu tidak akan pernah tenang. Dan mungkin yang akan terjadi adalah Ryu tumbuh dengan kekurangan kasih sayang dari kalian berdua. Sadarkah kau puteriku.. pernikahan adalah ikatan yang suci dan penuh dengan tanggung jawab. Ryu menyayangi kalian, dia tidak ingin merepotkan kedua orang tuanya karena itulah dia pergi nak.."

Aku menangis.. aku baru sadar bahwa aku adalah ibu yang egois. Aku menginginkan anakku ada, namun di sisi lain aku tidak memikirkan bagaimana anakku akan tumbuh nanti. Bagaimana mungkin aku membiarkan anakku tumbuh tanpa kasih sayang dari orang tuanya..

Dan tentang kesalahan Sasuke, tentang kami akan jadi apa nantinya aku tidak tau. Kaa-saan memelukku, air mata kembali terjatuh.

Orang tua macam apa aku ini hanya mementingkan diriku sendiri, maafkan mamah Ryu..

 **Sasuke pov :**

Aku memandang laut yang sama setiap kali aku berlayar.. lautan bisa memberi ketenangan padaku walau efeknya tidak seampuh Hinata. Dan lautan pula yang bisa menenggelamkanku sewaktu-waktu saat gelombang besar datang, begitu pula gelombang dahsyat yang aku ciptakan pada kehidupanku dengan Hinata.

Aku takut Hinata pergi meninggalkanku.

aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa lagi demi memperbaiki permasalahan diantara kami. Pernah terlintas di benaku untuk berpisah denganya, setidaknya dengan begitu Hinata bisa menemukan kebahagiaanya.

Namun ketika aku sadar, aku tepis jauh-jauh fikiran itu. bagaimana mungkin aku akan sanggup untuk berpisah denganya.

Hinata masih tinggal serumah denganku, Hinata masih memakai cincin pernikahan kami.. setidaknya itulah yang menjadi peganganku bahwa Hinata masih berstatus sebagai istriku.. meski hati dan raganya menjauhi diriku.

Laki-laki mana yang tahan di jauhi istrinya terus-menerus seperti ini.

Aku tidak ingin pernikahanku dengan Hinata berakhir sia-sia, aku tidak ingin pernikahanku dengan Hinata hanya menjadi seperti ini.

Dan tentang masalah perjodohan lima tahun lalu aku tidak pernah menyesalinya.

Sejujurnya aku di jodohkan dengan Hinata karena aku mengalami depresi kehilangan gadisku. Saat mengetahui kematianya pengelihatanku tentang dunia menjadi gelap, tak ada cahaya dimana-mana.

Kaa-san mencemaskan keadaanku yang saat itu depresi dan tak punya semangat hidup, kaa-san mengajakku ke psikolog. Namun aku tidak mau, kaa-san dan tou-san mencari penyebab mengapa aku seperti ini.

Akhirnya mereka mengetahui aku depresi karena kehilangan seseorang.

Aku penyebab kematian gadis itu, aku telah membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri. aku membiarkan dia mata, membiarkan dia sendirian dalam kerapuhanya.

Kaa-san mengajaku untuk bertemu seseorang, kaa-san mengancamku untuk menemuinya. Dan pada saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Hinata... aku merasa dia adalah gadisku. Seperti bereinkarnasi, dan aku mendapatkan cahaya hidupku kembali.

Tetapi lama-kelamaan saat aku mengenal Hinata dia memang bukan gadisku, tapi aku merasakan seolah gadisku menyatu dengan Hinata. Bersemayam pada dirinya, dan entah mengapa aku bisa merasakanya.

Aku ingin meminta maaf saat pulang nanti, keputusanku sudah bulat. Dan seandaninya Hinata tak bisa bersama denganku lagi.. aku tau aku tak bisa memaksanya. Tapi aku bisa gila bila hidup tanpanya.

aku pulang dan mendapati rumah kosong, tanpa istriku.. mungkin dia sedang bekerja.

Dan saat itulah aku berinisiatif untuk membuatkan minuman kesukaanya. Kalau ini soal taruhan Hinata akan meminumnya atau tidak, aku tau perbandinganya 50:50. Entah dia sadar aku membuatkan minuman kesukaanya atau tidak.

Aku menunggunya pulang, kali ini aku akan membujuk Hinata agar dia memberiku kesempatan untuk berbicara, atau meminta maaf padanya. Aku harus optimis, aku ingin Hinata kembali ke pelukanku. Aku tidak boleh menyerah..

Hari sudah sore, dan Hinata belum juga pulang. Aku menghela nafas dan menghampiri Tayuya yang sedang membersihkan halaman.

"Tayuya, nyonya dimana?"

" _ano.._ tuan.. nyonya Hinata sejak kemarin tidak pulang"

Apa?

"dia menitip pesan pergi kemana tidak?"

"tidak tuan, nyonya hanya berpesan jika tuan datang nyonya pergi. Tapi tidak memberi tau nyonya akan pergi kemana"

Perasaanku mulai tidak enak, apakah.. apakah Hinata sudah menyerah pada pernikahan ini dan memutuskan untuk pergi begitu saja?

Aku langsung mengambil kunci mobil dan pergi meninggalkan Tayuya, aku pergi berkeliling kota mencari keberadaan istriku, dan sialnya ponsel Hinata tidak aktiv. Aku sudah pergi ke tempat yang sering biasa dia kunjungi bersama _client_ , aku pergi ke kantor Hinata, aku pergi ke rumah teman Hinata. Buntu, semuanya mengatakan tidak tau..

Dengan perasaan mulai panik aku menelpon Hikari-kaa, dan Hinata tidak ada di rumah orang tuanya. Hinata kau dimana sayang.. jangan siksa suamimu seperti ini..

 **Hinata pov :**

Sejenak aku ingin menenangkan diriku dari permasalahan yang membelenggu. Aku pergi dari rumah, entah pergi untuk sementara atau selamanya..

Semenjak bertemu dengan kaa-san aku tidak sanggup untuk menemui Sasuke. Terlalu banyak beban disini. Terlalu banya tekanan dalam kehidupan pernikahan ini..

Apa yang kaa-san bilang soal ibu mertuaku memang benar. Mikoto-kaa sangat baik padaku. Bahkan Sasuke bilang bahwa aku adalah menantu kesayanganya. Saat Mikoto-kaa menemani berbelanja keperluan cucunya, atau saat mengantarku memeriksakan kehamilan di kala Sasuke sedang pergi untuk berlayar.

"kaa-san sangat senang kau hamil Hinata-chan.. akhirnya kau dan Sasuke bisa melahirkan penerus Uchiha"

Mikoto kaa-sanpun pernah memberiku berbagai buah-buahan, vitamin, sayuran dan segala macam makanan yang bernutrisi untuk ibu hamil.

"kaa-san ingin kau dan anakmu lahir dengan sehat dan selamat"

Bahkan Mikoto-san sangat perhatian dan sayang padaku. Sejak mengetahui calon cucu kesayanganya tiada. Mikoto-kaa ikut hadir dan memberi pelukan hangat tanpa berkata apa-apa. Seolah Mikoto-Kaa menegtahui, kata-kata apapun tidak bisa mengobati hatiku yang terluka karena kehilanga anak, sekaligus masa lalu suamiku sendiri.

Itachi-nii dan Izumi-nii juga sangat baik padaku, Fugaku otou-sanpun sangat peduli padaku. Mereka mengaggapku keluarga, menantu sekaligus anak dalam keluarga Uchiha.

Saat melihat kebersamaan keluarga kecil Itachi-nii tak dapat aku bohongi aku merasa cemburu. Di saat aku telah lama mendambakan kehadiran seorang anak dalam keluargaku, anakku lahir dengan kondisi tak bernyawa.

Melihat kebersamaan keluarga Itachi-nii aku marah pada Kami-sama..

Kenapa harus Hikaryu yang diambilNya?

Kenapa harus bayi yang baru lahir, tak berdosa dan tidak salah apa-apa yang harus di renggut dari sisiku. Seorang ibu yang ingin membesarkan anaknya, seorang ibu yang ingin menyusui anaknya, seorang ibu yang setengah mati menahan rindu kepada anaknya..

Air mataku sudah kering menangisi kepergian anakku,

Aku ingin tenang itu saja, tapi aku tidak akan pernah melupakan anaku.

"mamah tidak tau harus bersikap bagaimana pada papahmu nak.."

Aku melihat foto Ryu di ponselku, dia begitu lucu. Andaikan kau ada disini puteraku.

"kita kunjungi makam bibi sekarang yah nak.."

Berbekal alamat yang di berikan aku mampir ke rumah Kagura. Kagura menyambutku hangat dan pergi mengantarkanku dimana saudaraku di makamkan.

Kami tak banyak bicara, hanya sesekali mengobrol saja. Makam itu terletak di sebrang jalan desa Ame, meskpun di sebrang jalan letaknya terpencil. Kagura mengantarkanku kesana. Menuju makam yang telah usang.

"aku senang kau mampir kesini Hinata"

Kagura tersenyum tulus padaku

"oh ya kemarin Sasuke kamari.."

Aku melihat makam saudariku, dia pasti telah tenang bersama anaknya dialam sana

"Hinata seharusnya aku menyerahkan ini pada Sasuke, tapi aku lupa"

Kagura menyodorkan sesuatu kepadaku

"itu adalah peninggalan saudaramu.. selain Sasuke aku tau kaupun berhak untuk membacanya"

Aku mengambil surat yang di berikan Kagura

"Hinata aku pergi dulu, kalau kau memerlukan sesuatu jangan sungkan untuk menghubungiku. Aku pamit dulu"

Kagura pergi meninggalkanku di pemakaman yang sunyi ini. Memberiku waktu berduaan dengan saudariku yang tertidur dengan damai.

"maaf adikku aku datang terlambat.."

Aku mendoakanya, bercerita padanya. Menceritakan semua yang terjadi dalam hidupku, menceritakan perihnya kehilangan anakku. Air mataku kembali tumpah, dan aku meminta maaf padanya karena tidak pernah mencari tau keberadaanya.

Surat dari Kagurapun aku baca, walau sebenarnya itu untuk Sasuke.

 _Untuk : Sasuke.._

 _Aku tau kau pergi untuk mengejar cita-citamu Sasuke, aku tau kau pasti kembali dan akan menepat janjimu padakku._

 _Tapi aku tidak sanggup untuk menahanya lagi, orang-orang mencelaku karena hamil di luar pernikahan. Mereka semua menatapku seolah aku wanita paling menjijikan_

 _Namun apa salahku yang menjadi korban dari lelaki bejat ?_

 _Kau marah dan menghajarnya, kau membelaku meski terlambat, karena kesucianku kini telah diambil, menyisakan aku yang merana dan tumbuh janin di rahimku. Aku tau kau ada disisiku selalu, kau memberiku cinta dan kasih sayang yang diinginkan oleh setiap gadis._

 _Tetapi mengapa kau memintaku untuk menggugurkan bayiku Sasuke?_

 _Anak ini tidak salah apa-apa, anak ini suci.. meskipun anak ini bukan anakmu tapi aku tidak sampai hati untuk menggugurkanya karena aku menyayangi anak-anak._

 _Sasuke aku tau hari yang kita lewat bersama sangat berharga dalam hidupku. Rasanya aku ingin kembali ke masa itu bersamamu._

 _Namun aku tidak bisa.._

 _Ada suatu hal yang belum kau ketahui._

 _Aku menderita leukimia sejak lama, dan aku menyembunyikanya darimu karena tidak ingin kau menderita. Dan anak yang aku kandung tidak dapat bertahan lama di rahimku, aku harus menjalani kemoterapi yang tentu saja akan membahayakan janinku. Obat-obatan yang aku minumpun membahayakan nyawa anakku. Meskipun begitu.. aku menyayanginya walau dia hanya bertahan sebulan saja di rahimku. Dan saat kau hendak pergi meninggalkanku sebenarnya waktuku tidak banyak, aku tidak ingin kau pergi Sasuke.. aku tidak ingin kau jauh.. aku ingin sebelum akhir hayatku ini menikah denganmu walau hanya sesaat agar aku bisa bahagia diakhir hidupku yang singkat ini._

 _Aku tidak marah pada takdir ini, hidup ini indah karena aku bertemu denganmu._

 _Meskipun pada akhirnya kau tetap pergi untuk mencapai cita-citamu._

 _Aku tidak ingin kau sedih saat aku pergi nanti, makanya aku menulis surat ini di sisa waktuku yang tak banyak._

 _Sasuke-kun berjanjilah padaku kau tidak akan sedih mengetahui kematianku yang entah akan berakhir bagaimana. Bohong bila selamanya aku bisa tetap tegar dan kuat. Kenyataanya aku tidak setegar itu.. aku tidak sekuat itu, pernah aku berfikir untuk mengakhiri semua ini. Namun aku tau itu akan membuat Kagura-nee sedih dan kau juga ikut bersedih._

 _Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?_

 _aku tau kita bersama sudah sangat lama. Kau adalah laki-laki pertama di hidupku, dan menjadi laki-laki yang terakhir._

 _Aku ingin kau menjalani kehidupanmu tanpa beban apapun, karena akupun begitu. Aku pergi dari dunia ini karena aku tau Kami-sama menyayangiku.. derita ini akan berakhir dengan kematianku_

 _Aku ingin kau mendapatkan wanita yang baik_

 _Aku ingin kau tidak terus larut dalam kesedihanmu Sasuke, karena kau membuatku tidak tenang._

 _Aku ingin kau bahagia bersama wanita yang menjadi pendamping hidupmu nanti. Dan kebahagiaanmu bisa tersampaikan padaku yang sudah tak lagi ada di dunia ini._

 _Dan seandainya wanita itu membaca surat ini. Aku mohon jaga Sasuke, dia pria yang sangat baik dan begitu menyayangiku._

 _Saat itu Sasuke tengah emosi dan frustasi karena itulah dia menyuruhku untuk menggugurkan anak ini._

 _Aku benar kan Sasuke?_

 _Aku tau kau orang yang sangat baik, kita masih terlalu muda untuk mengambil keputusan. Aku mohon kepada wanita yang nantinya mendampinginya._

 _Jagalah Sasuke dan buatlah dia bahagia.._

 _Tertanda_

 _Gadismu, yang sudah bukan seorang gadis lagi_

 _Ootsuki Hanabi_

.

.

Aku merasakan ada tangan kekar yang tiba-tiba memeluku dari belakang

"Sasuke..kun?"

 **Sasuke pov :**

Aku tidak bisa menahanya lebih lama lagi, aku putuskan untuk pergi yang aku yakini istriku pasti akan mengunjunginya. Makam Hanabi, aku kesana secepat mungkin. Dan saat tiba aku menuju makam gadisku, dan melihat wanita yang amat aku rindukan.

Hinata..

Aku yakin itu dia, Hinata-ku menangis sambil membaca sebuah surat. Aku berlari kearahanya, sepertinya dia tidak menyadari kehadiranku. Dengan luapan rasa rindu aku memeluknya, aku memeluknya dengan seluruh perasaanku padanya

"aku merindukanmu Hime.."

".."

"jangan pergi seperti ini lagi yah"

Aku tidak mempedulikan keadaan, hal yang aku fikirkan saat ini hanyalah aku rindu istriku, setengah mati aku menahan rasa ini. Biarkan kali ini saja aku mengobati tubuhku yang begitu merindukan kehangatan istriku, biarkan segala perasaan ini meluap.

Entah mengapa Hinata tidak menolak saat aku sentuh dia, Hinata seolah masih berfokus pada sesuatu.

"Hime.."

"Sasuke-kun"

Aku langsung meraih wajahnya dan menciumnya tanpa permisi, aku melumatnya dan menjelajahi setiap rasa di dalamnya, hal yang sudah lama tidak aku lakukan kepada istriku, namun Hinata memutuskanya, aku tidak bisa memaksakanya lagi meskipun aku mengingingkanya sekarang.

"apa yang kau lihat dari dalam diriku Sasuke-kun.."

Hinata menatap _onyx_ -ku, kebiasaan kami bila pembicaraan ini memang serius

"apa yang kau lihat dariku? Apa kau mengaggapku sebagai Hanabi? Gadismu?"

Aku tertegun mendengar pertanyaanya

"Hime.. kita pulang yah"

"jawab aku Sasuke-kun, bagimu aku ini apa?"

"sudah jelaskan kau adalah istriku hime.."

"status saja tidak cukup untuk menjawabnya Sasuke.."

"..."

"kemarin kau kesini kan.. ke makam Hanabi"

"..."

"Sasuke-kun, jawab pertanyaanku"

Hime..

"kalau kau mengaggapnya begitu kau memang tidak salah Hinata, aku akan jujur padamu di hadapan Hanabi..mengapa aku menikahimu saat itu. kau memang mirip denganya Hinata, kau tidaklah salah kalau aku mengaggapmu sebagai penggantinya. Aku merasa Hanabi bersemayam pada dirimu. Namun aku tau kau bukan dia Hinata, kau bukan Hanabi. Kau adalah istriku, Uchiha Hinata. Meskipun begitu hari-hari bersamamu adalah hal yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku. Hari-hariku bersamamu adalah penebusann dosaku pada Hanabi. Lambat laun saat aku mengenalmu jauh lebih dalam aku menyadarinya Hinata, kau tidak bisa menjadi Hanabi, kau berbeda darinya. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan apa perbedaan itu. kau nyata kau ada dan kau selalu berada di sisiku"

"kau adalah cahaya dalam hidupku, penenang di kala badai menimpaku. Tempatku pelabuhanku untuk pulang. Hanya kaulah yang mampu melakukan itu"

Entah setelah aku mengatakanya istriku terdiam, ini adalah pertama kalinya kami berbicara panjang, dan pertama kalinya Hinata memberiku kesempatan untuk menjelaskan

"kita pulang ya sekarang.."

"maaf kita harus jadi seperti ini Sasuke-kun.."

"hime.."

"aku berusaha untuk melupakanmu tapi aku tidak bisa, aku masih mencintaimu. Dan betapa bodohnya aku setelah apa yang kau lakukan aku masih merindukanmu"

Aku memeluknya, Hinata kembalilah

"kita perbaiki ini semua Hime..aku berjanji tidak akan menyakitimu lagi"

"aku telah kehilangan Hanabi dan juga Ryu.."

"tapi kau tidak kehilangan aku hime, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu"

Cukup kami-sama hukumana ini jangan ditambahkan lagi untuk istriku, aku sudah tidak sanggup menahan beban saat ini. Aku ingin meleburkanya bersamaan denganku yang masih memeluknya erat, aku tidak ingin dia menangis lagi.

Siksaan ini biar saja aku yang menanggungnya, asal jangan istriku. Sedingin apapun dia, tetaplah wanita yang paling aku sayangi setelah kembaranya.

Aku masih mengingat percakapan konyolku dengan Naruto saat pesta pernikahanku dengan Hinata.

" _teme! Aku tidak salah lihatkah? Istrimu itu pacar SMA-mu? Tapi diakan sudah-"_

" _dia Hinata dobe.."_

" _Nani ? Tapi dia mirip!"_

" _sudah ku bilang jangan bahas itu. sekarang dia adalah Uchiha Hinata istri Uchiha Sasuke"_

 _Aku mengultimatumnya agar Naruto-dobe berhenti untuk membahasnya, setelah kami pergi honeymoon dan bertemu dengan Naruto secara tidak sengaja di caffe dia masih penasaran dengan Hinata yang mirip dengan gadisku._

 _Tapi ada percakapan yang masih teringat jelas di otaku_

" _ne teme aku tau pernikahanmu dengan Hinata adalah urusan pribadimu, tapi sebagai teman aku hanya ingin memberi nasehat padamu"_

" _Hn.."_

" _sebenarnya kau menikahi Hinata atas dasar apa? Aku mengenalmu sudah sejak lama teme.. aku hanya tidak ingin pernikahanmu berujung sia-sia. Apa kau pernah menceritakan masa lalumu pada istrimu?"_

" _tidak"_

 _Naruto menghela nafas_

" _jangan karena dia mirip, kau lantas menjadikanya pelarian teme .. jadilah laki-laki jantan yang bertanggung jawab"_

Aku tau jelas maksud dari perkataan Naruto apa.

Se _bakka_ dan sekonyol apapun Naruto tetaplah temanku. Dan nasehatnya itu aku rasakan kini, aku tidak bermaksud serakah menginginkanya sebagai pengganti Hanabi. Tapi lebih dari itu, aku ingin Hinata menjadi istri dan ibu dari anak-anakku kelak. Aku ingin menjadikanya masa depanku, bukan masa laluku.

Meskipun terkadang hati kecilku tidak pernah bisa membohongi diriku, bahwa terkadang aku melihat Hinata sebagai dirinya.. dan itu membuatku bersalah.

Impianku menjadi seorang ayah pupus sejak anakku meninggal, dan aku tidak sanggup melihat keterpurukan istriku sekaligus masalah yang melanda pernikahan kami berdua.

Hari ini aku akan mengajak Hinata pulang, dan aku mengharapkan dia benar-benar pulang ke sisiku saat ini.

Beri aku kesempatan untuk memperbaikinya lagi Hime...

 **Hinata pov :**

Perasaan ini bercampur aduk. Bagaimana perasaan kehilangaanku akan puteraku, bagaimana sakitnya hatiku saat Sasuke memanipulasiku dan menyeretku dalam pernikahan, dan saat aku mengetahui masa lalu Sasuke-suamiku yang terikat denganku. Melebur menjadi satu.. dan biarlah kali ini aku pulang ke tempat seharusnya. Ke tempat rumah kami, awal dimana kehidupan Sasuke-Hinata dimulai.. awal ketika kami menjad suami istri.

Aku mencoba untuk memaafkanya, meski masih ada rasa sakit terasa..

Aku mengajak Sasuke masuk ke kamar Hikaryu untuk pertama kalinya setelah malaikat kecilku meninggal. Ruangan yang tidak pernah Sasuke jamah, ruangan yang tak pernah Sasuke masuki semenjak kematian putera kami. Lalu Sasuke melihat sekeliling ruangan mungil yang di penuhi segala macam barang-barang bayi.

Aku tau kamar ini di kerjakan oleh Sasuke, dari mulai merakit _baby box,_ mengecat ruangan, memilih _furniture_ sampai berdebat mau memakai tema apa untuk kamar anak kami.

Sasuke tidak sanggup untuk melihat kamar ini.. karena itulah aku menemaninya

"kita kembali ya?"

Dan disinilah kami.. di kamar kami berdua. Hanya ada aku dan Sasuke, Hinata-Sasuke yang dulu.. Hinata-Sasuke sekarang.. entahlah.

Sasuke lama memandangiku, aku tau apa maksud dari tatapan itu. perlahan Sasuke maju bergerak menciumku dengan memburu dan tidak sabaran. Tidak lembut, tidak juga kasar. Seakan memaksaku untuk menerima sentuhanya.

Dan responku mengkhianati nalarku.. aku membalas perlakuanya. Menanggalkan rasa sakit yang ada bersama pakaian kami yang berceceran di lantai.

Sasuke menyentuhku dengan nafasnya yang memburu, dan menyantukan tubuh-kami menjadi satu..

Dan mengakhirinya seperti biasa. Menumpahkan di dalam memberi rasa hangat yang kemudian menjalar.. hangat dan pekat.

"beri aku kesempatan untuk memperbaiki ini semua"

Sasuke membisikanya pelan di telingaku. Dan.. inilah kami, basah oleh sejarah dan masa lalu. Sesaat yang lalu seolah diambang kehancuran, dan beberapa saat kemudian jungkir balik bercinta di dalam kamar.

Melakukan apa yang sudah lama tidak dilakukan oleh sepasang suami-istri. Menyatukan apa yang memang seharunya di lakukan.

Sasuke mengangkat tubuhnya lalu memeluku dengan erat, tak menyisakan ruang sedikitpun diantara kami. Kemudian dia terpejam begitu saja, dalam kebersamaan kami. Kepingan _puzzle_ yang hilang seakan menyerpih..

"ya.. aku memberimu kesempatan untuk terakhir kalinya Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke mencium keningku lama, kemudian dia memeluku dengan hanya selimut menutupi tubuh polos kami. Aku bisa merasakan debaran jantung Sasuke.. dan akhirnya kami berdua pulang ke tempat pelabuhan kami. Menerima masa lalu, dan mengikhlaskan kehilangan kami atas Ryu..

Semoga kau tenang yah sayang disanah.. mamah dan papah sudah baikan sekarang. Mamah dan papah menyayangimu selalu nak...

 **-** _ **FIN**_ **-**


End file.
